Sorry I Can't Be Perfect
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Inspired by the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan. Blaine doesn't want to be an Anderson anymore.


**Hey Guy! I Felt like writing another one shot. I got inspired by the song "Perfect" By Simple Plan, which I unfortunately do not own. Anyway, enjoy the one shot!**

Blaine had grown up under a pretty strict room. His parents, in the beginning, weren't mean or abusive to him. In fact, they were actually really good parents, before he came out. Despite that fact, Blaine had grown up understanding that Anderson's didn't show their emotions in public, or around anyone for that matter. So, whenever Blaine was upset he just shut himself up his room and got out all of his emotions. Breaking that habit was something that Blaine had to work really hard on when he met Kurt.

They had been dating for a while and Kurt had started asking about Blaine's parents. "Blaine, why haven't I met your parents?" Kurt asked one morning at school.

"What?" Blaine asked in shock.

"Well, you've met my dad, Carole, Finn. I even took you to my Mom's grave. I haven't met any of your family." Kurt explained.

"You've met Cooper." Blaine retorted.

"Not on a personal level. That was at school with the rest of the glee club there." Kurt shot back. Blaine sighed. He knew that one day this day would come, but he had hoped that it would be much later on in their relationship. The truth was that ever since he had came out, his parents had been so horrible to him. His mother, Tara, was an extremely religious person and didn't agree with his choice in "lifestyles"...as if he had a choice. His father, Nicholas, had become a raging alcoholic with a horrible temper. He got drunk almost every night and always made sure to direct all of his drunk homophobic slurs at Blaine. He had never hurt Blaine physically, but that was a fear that had made a permanent residency in Blaine's mind. Maybe, just maybe, if he begged them they would do this and not act like their normal selves for one night.

"Umm...we're free on Saturday. You can come over for dinner then." Blaine said quietly. Kurt smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ohhh… I'm so excited!" Kurt exclaimed as he took Blaine's hand and they walked to glee club rehearsal.

The rest of the week went by quickly and Blaine felt himself dreading Saturday even more and more. He had told his parents about Kurt coming over and it hadn't gone well…

"Mom, Dad, I have something to ask you." Blaine said quietly to his parents who sat at the kitchen table after dinner. They looked up at him, but didn't respond. Blaine took it as a sign that they were at least listen. "Well...I was...ummm." Blaine stuttered.

"Spit it out!" His father roared...beer number three had hit his system.

"Kurt wants to meet you two." Blaine said quickly.

"Kurt? That little twink you're "dating?"" His father said while he made air quotes with his hands.

"Please don't call him that." Blaine said in almost a whisper. He wasn't even sure if either of his parents had heard him. "Please, you don't have to like him or accept what we have. Just meet him and be nice while he's here." Blaine pleaded.

"I don't think that you have the authority in this house to talk to me like that." Blaine's father shot back as he walked over to him. Blaine braced himself. He felt a drunken rage coming his way. "Listen here you little brat, I don't want your little fag boyfriend anywhere near my house." His father roared. He grabbed onto Blaine's wrist tightly and squeezed it as he gritted his teeth. Blaine wanted to cry out in pain, but Anderson's didn't do that, in front of people anyway. He could feel his wrist cracking as his father dug his enormous, meaty fingers into his his flesh. He looked at his mother, who still sat at the table, with a scared look on his face as if to say, "please, help me." Surprisingly she did get up.

"Nicholas stop!" Tara yelled. Blaine felt his father's grip release. He let out a large deep breath and held his throbbing wrist limply in his other hand. "The boy can come over. It's for one dinner." Tara told her husband. He snarled at her before storming off, most likely in the search of more alcohol. Blaine looked over at his mother.

"Thank you for stopping him and for letting Kurt come over." Blaine said sincerely.

"Well, you are my son after all and I do love you. Although, it pains me everyday that we won't get to see each other in Heaven for all of eternity, at least i'll know the man that you'll be damned with." His mother replied before walking away. Blaine's eyes filled with tears, that one good moment, where he actually felt that his mother loved him, gone with just one sentence. He ran up to his room, still clutching his wrist and flopped onto his bed and began sobbing into his pillow. After all, this was his only place to show emotion because that was how Anderson's acted.

Saturday came and Blaine couldn't have been more nervous. He pulled on a long button up cardigan that covered his wrist that displayed a huge bruise with visible marks that looked like fingers...because they were. Kurt would be over any minute. His mother had surprisingly agreed to cook and his father had only had one half glass of beer the last time he was home. Things were going better than he had expected they would. He heard the doorbell ring and rushed down the steps to open it. Outside, stood Kurt. He looked beautiful and his dazzling, radiant smile made Blaine have butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey" Blaine said from his dayzed enchanted state.

"Hey" Kurt replied back with a smile. Blaine snapped out of his own thoughts and moved aside so Kurt could come in. Kurt reached for his hand, but Blaine pulled it away.

"Umm...my parents' are in the kitchen." Blaine stammered as he began walking away from the door and into the kitchen. When they entered, his mom was over by the stove putting the finishing touches on the pasta she had made and his father was standing by the cabinets, a drink in his hand...like always.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kurt." Blaine said. Kurt walked over to Mrs Anderson and stuck out his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am." Kurt said. His mother hesitated for a moment before shaking Kurt's hand like she was touching something disgusting. Kurt shrugged it off and did the same for Blaine's father, but he didn't even bother to shake Kurt's hand. He just made a noise of indignation and blew him off.

"Tara is that pasta done yet? I'm starving!" He said in a gruff voice as he poured himself yet another glass of scotch. Kurt pulled his hand back and walked back over to Blaine's side.

"Yes, It's almost done." Blaine's mother replied. She put a large bowl of pasta on the table and they sat down. "Blaine, will you say grace?" she asked. Kurt looked shocked. He knew his boyfriend was just as much of an atheist as he was.

"Sure…" Blaine said hesitantly as he reached his hand out for Kurt's. Kurt didn't know whether or not to take it. He didn't want to pray. That was just something he didn't believe in.

"In this house, we pray before we eat, are you unfamiliar with this?" Blaine's mother asked in a snippy, nasally voice that showed that her patience was wearing thin. Blaine looked at him and gave him a look that basically said, "Do this for me...please." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and Mrs Anderson took his other one...reluctantly and Blaine started to pray.

" Bless us, O Lord and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen." He said.

"Amen." Blaine's parent's both said. They unclasped hands and started to eat. At first it was pretty awkward, because no one seemed to want to talk.

"So, Kurt, you're in glee club with Blaine?" Blaine's mother asked.

"Yes, I am." Kurt said with a smile.

"Well, that must be fun...how are your grades?" She asked. Blaine wanted to take duct tape and put it over his mother's mouth. Was she really doing this? Ever since kindergarten, Blaine had be held to the highest possible academic standards. That was another thing an Anderson did. They got good grades. Anything under an A and Blaine was grounded and without his phone for a week. It was a surprise that they had even let him be in glee club.

"My grades are fine ma'am." Kurt told her. She nodded and took another bite of pasta.

"So, how are your parents with this whole thing?" Blaine's father asked. Blaine was taken aback. Was he seriously asking this? Blaine knew exactly what he meant by "this whole thing", but apparently Kurt didn't.

"With what, sir?" Kurt asked.

"With being a fag." Blaine's father said without hesitation.

"Dad!' Blaine scolded.

"Hold your tongue Blaine. I want to hear his answer." Nicholas Anderson growled.

"Kurt, you don't have to answer that." Blaine whispered.

"No it's okay." Kurt told him.. "My father and step-mother are perfectly okay with me being gay, not whatever you just called me. They love me for who I am."

"Are suggesting that I don't love my love son?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No sir,I-" Kurt began, but Mr. Anderson wasn't finished.

"Because it sounds like that's what you're saying." Mr. Anderson roared. "Yes, I don't love that my son chooses to be a fag and be with a prissy twink like you. He has so much more potential than that and I think that you're dragging him down."

"Dad! Please stop!" Blaine asked nicely.

"No Blaine! I won't stop. I will not take this blatant disrespect in my own home." Mr. Anderson yelled.

"It was one fucking dinner. You couldn't act nicely for one fucking dinner." Blaine yelled back at his father. "I never ask you for anything and when I ask you for one thing, you mess it up."

"Watch your mouth Blaine!" His mother scolded.

"That's it. We're leaving. Tara let's go. When we come back, you will stop being this disgusting fag and be an Anderson. Make sure he's out of here too." Mr. Anderson roared pointing his finger at Kurt, before grabbing his wife's hand and speeding away in their car. Blaine just didn't know what to do.

"Blaine, honey?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine wanted to cry and there was only one place that he could do it. He ran at full speed away from Kurt and up to room with Kurt hot on his heels.

Hey dad, look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to the plan?

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?

But it hurts when you disapprove all along

Blaine slammed the door and locked it. He wanted to cry and scream at the same time. He was so angry, but hurt at the same time. He walked over to the trophies from all the sports teams, he had played on as a child. All of the things his father wanted him to be were there. A soccer player. A baseball player. A football player...anything to do with sports and being a man. He took them one by one and threw them into the wall, watching as they broke into multiple pieces. He looked at his trophy from one singing competition he had begged his parents to do in elementary school and left that one alone. He was still angry and throwing things...breaking things felt good.

And now I try hard to make it

I just wanna make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that

I'm alright

And you can't change me

Next, Blaine walked over to the enormous bookshelf in his room. It held all the books that he owned. They all symbolized his parents desire...no demand… for him to be a genius. Well, you know what? Blaine wasn't a genius and he resented the fact that his parents couldn't love him for who he was. He kept taking books off of the shelf and throwing them across his room. Each one represented a time when they made his feel bad for getting a less than perfect grade. Nothing could change the resentment he felt for his parents.

'Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

I try not to think

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be my hero?

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care anymore

Blaine walked over to the picture frames that sat on his desk. One held a photo of his father hoisting him up on his shoulders. He had just won his little league championship for his team. His father was so proud. Next to it was a photo of Blaine in a white lab coat next to his father, who was wearing an identical white lab coat. It was take your kid to work day. Blaine loved that day. He got to be a doctor just like his father. Those were the times that he had looked up to his father. The times where in Blaine's eyes his father was a hero. Those times were gone now. He took the glass encased photos and threw them. They shattered as soon as they hit the floor.

And now I try hard to make it

I just wanna make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's alright

'Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Blaine felt so overwhelmed. He was on his breaking point. He didn't want to be an Anderson anymore. How could he be a part of a family that continuously shot down anything he did and made him feel like shit, everyday. He could never get those slurs out of his mind. They were engraved into his subconscious.

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

Nothing's gonna make this

right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard

Just to talk to you

But you don't understand

'Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect.

After destroying a good portion of his room, Blaine finally heard Kurt's screams outside the door. "Blaine! Please, let me in!" Kurt yelled. Blaine wiped away his tears. After all, he was an Anderson and Anderson's didn't cry in front of others. He opened the door and Kurt rushed in. He looked around at Blaine's disheveled room. He saw all of the broken trophies and photographs and books torn from the shelves. "Oh, honey." Kurt said as he pulled him into a hug. Blaine couldn't take. In Kurt's arms, he didn't feel like an Anderson. He just felt like Blaine. He couldn't contain his tears any longer and his knees buckled as he sank to the floor. Kurt went down with him as Blaine sobbed into Kurt's chest.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted tonight to go okay." Blaine cried.

"Shh, it's not your fault." Kurt said trying to comfort him.

"I'm just don't want to do this anymore." Blaine said. "I can't take it anymore." Kurt looked his boyfriend in the eyes. He had never heard Blaine talk like this before. "I hate being an Anderson. I have to be perfect, Kurt. I can't do that! I'm not perfect. They hold me to such impossible standards in school and their never proud of anything I do. They don't accept me. They don't even love me. The worst part is because I'm an Anderson, I'm just supposed to shrug these feelings off. Anderson's don't show their feelings." Kurt held his boyfriend tighter and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You are not just an Anderson. You are Blaine, who is an amazingly talented and intelligent man. He is also kind and loving and supportive of everyone he knows. I, personally, am in love with him. You have a choice. Be an Anderson or don't be. Either decision, I'm on your side." Kurt said lovingly. Blaine sat for a moment and mentally replayed all of the cruel things that his parents had done to him. They called being gay a "lifestyle" that he chose. They made him pray when he didn't believe in that. He touched his wrist gently. They had hurt him and he couldn't let that happen again.

"I don't think I want to be an Anderson anymore." Blaine replied quietly.

"Then you don't have to." Kurt replied. Kurt helped Blaine up and together they packed a suitcase full of Blaine's clothes, school stuff, the one tiny singing trophy and anything else important to him. Kurt sent a text to his dad to let him know what was going on and they left. They drove back down to Lima where Burt was waiting on the driveway for them. Blaine stepped out of the car and grabbed his bags.

"Welcome to the Hummel Family, kid." Burt said as he pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine was overcome with a sense of security and happiness, feelings he had never experienced before.. Carole opened the door for him and smiled sweetly.

"Welcome home, honey." She said. Blaine sat his bags done and followed Kurt into the living room where Finn was sitting on a big recliner watching a football game. They sat down on a couch together and Burt and Carole joined the trio in the living room on the other couch. They acted like nothing was different or out of the ordinary and Blaine laughed for the first time in weeks. He finally felt like he was where he was supposed to be. He didn't have to worry about being an Anderson anymore. He was a Hummel.


End file.
